


Flower

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: ;0, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Flowers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad with a Happy Ending, You Decide, idk - Freeform, im just the writer, maybe? - Freeform, who loves leaving cliffhangers for your imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: oh hi- uhm, i made something somewhat for this on my deviantit's SomethingBetterThan and the title of the deviant is Fluwer, it's just an animation with a hand, and a flower





	Flower

**Author's Note:**

> oh hi- uhm, i made something somewhat for this on my deviant   
> it's SomethingBetterThan and the title of the deviant is Fluwer, it's just an animation with a hand, and a flower

The Scarecrow held the flower, its beauty, and grace all in one single hand. It was a miracle it didn't wilt away in his hand. He stared at it for a few seconds. He didn't shed a tear, nor did he feel anything. He was the Scarecrow.

However, his inner self, cried, screamed, yelled for release. He wanted to be free, he wanted to collapse in a heap, but the Scarecrow wouldn't let him. Wouldn't let him witness the death of Ivy, even from afar. He didn't care. And He was in control.

He crushed the flower and Jonathan. The one that has a heart metaphorically collapsed. Finally tired of the strain of fighting. He gave up. The Scarecrow smiled with what was left of his face. "Good boy, dear Jonny" He whispered softly to himself, and the other whimpered.

The sudden blurriness of his eyes, blinking them away, only to find himself crying. He hesitated. Was this woman really that important to him? A spike of jealousy ran through him, and Jonathan noticed. "Why do you care about me that much." He whispered, curious, still crying.

The Scarecrow didn't say anything, caught up in a silence. Jonathan couldn't hear his thoughts, the man was a different part of his head. He could tell body language, and words, but he couldn't tell thoughts. The Scarecrow dropped the crumpled flowers. Rubbing away the offending tears, he went to ignore the other man, but he had to pause.

"Why?" The Scarecrow collapsed, feeling weak with the tears streaming from his face. He tried digging his nails in his eyes, but his hand wouldn't respond. "I'll finish the job." The Scarecrow and Jonathan had the same goals. Defeat Batman, Ivy was supposed to help, but the bastard of his own head killed her.

And he wouldn't let him back out.


End file.
